The present invention relates generally to medical devices and in particular aspects to grafts useful in treating fistulae.
As further background, a variety of fistulae can occur in humans, and they can occur for a variety of reasons including but not limited to, as a congenital defect, as a result of inflammatory bowel disease, such as Chron's disease, irradiation, trauma, such as childbirth, or as a side effect from a surgical procedure. Further, several different types of fistulae can occur, for example, urethro-vaginal fistulae, vesico-vaginal fistulae, tracheo-esophageal fistulae, enterocutaneous fistulae including gastro-cutaneous fistulae, and any number of anorectal fistulae, such as recto-vaginal fistula, recto-vesical fistulae, recto-urethral fistulae, or recto-prostatic fistulae.
Anorectal fistulae can result from infection in the anal glands, which are located around the circumference of the distal anal canal that forms the anatomic landmark known as the dentate line. Approximately 20-40 such glands are found in humans. Infection in an anal gland can result in an abscess. This abscess then can track through soft tissues (e.g., through or around the sphincter muscles) into the perianal skin, where it drains either spontaneously or surgically. The resulting void through soft tissue is known as a fistula. The internal or inner opening of the fistula, usually located at or near the dentate line, is known as the primary opening. Any external or outer openings, which are usually located in the perianal skin, are known as secondary openings. The path which these fistulae take, and their complexity, can vary. A fistula may take a take a “straight line” path from the primary to the secondary opening, known as a simple fistula. Alternatively, the fistula may consist of multiple tracts ramifying from the primary opening and have multiple secondary openings. This is known as a complex fistula.
A gastrointestinal fistula is an abnormal passage that leaks contents of the stomach or the intestine (small or large bowel) to other organs, usually other parts of the intestine or the skin. For example, gastrojejunocolic fistulae include both enterocutaneous fistulae (those occurring between the skin surface and the intestine, namely the duodenum, the jejunum, and the ileum) and gastric fistulae (those occurring between the stomach and skin surface). Another type of fistula occurring in the gastrointestinal tract is an enteroenteral fistula, which refers to a fistula occurring between two parts of the intestine. Gastrointestinal fistulae can result in malnutrition and dehydration depending on their location in the gastrointestinal tract. They can also be a source of skin problems and infection. The majority of these types of fistulae are the result of surgery (e.g., bowel surgery), although sometimes they can develop spontaneously or from trauma, especially penetrating traumas such as stab wounds or gunshot wounds. Inflammatory processes, such as infection or inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn's disease), may also cause gastrointestinal fistulae. In fact, Crohn's disease is the most common primary bowel disease leading to enterocutaneous fistulae, and surgical treatment may be difficult because additional enterocutaneous fistulae develop in many of these patients postoperatively.
Surgical treatment of fistulae can involve passing a fistula probe through a fistula tract in a blind manner, using primarily only tactile sensation and experience to guide to probe. Having passed the probe through the fistula tract, the overlying tissue is surgically divided. This is known as a fistulotomy. In treating certain types of fistulae, e.g., perianal fistulae, a fistulotomy may result in impaired sphincter control, and even frank incontinence, since varying amounts of sphincter muscle may be divided during the procedure.
There remain needs for improved and/or alternative devices and methods for treating fistulae. The present invention is addressed to those needs.